


Take On My Apology

by Crimson_Peak, MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Fluff, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/pseuds/Crimson_Peak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: When you and Tom have a spat, he uses one of your favorite songs and a whole lot of silliness to make up with you.





	Take On My Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first of many drabbles Crimson_Peak and I will create together!
> 
> This was inspired by a gif of Tom singing in the car and this is personally one of our favorite songs!
> 
> Enjoy!

After a spat between you and Tom soiled your mood for the day, you both parted ways and stayed on opposite sides of the house. You decided to lounge in the living room, watching T.V., trying to take your mind off of the words you said and didn’t say, anger boiling at the things Tom had spouted off to you in his temper.

When you decided the T.V. wasn’t a distraction enough, you turned it off and decided to grab a book to read in silence and immerse yourself in it. You’d just gotten into a good part of the book when you heard a familiar beat of drums in the near distance and quickly get louder.

You looked up from your book in confusion, only to see Tom sliding across the wooden floor, into the view of the doorway. You raised your eyebrow as you took in his attire, which reminded you of that famous dancing scene when Old Time Rock and Roll played. He had on a white buttoned up shirt, light blue and white striped boxers and black crew socks.

“ _We’re talking away_

_I don’t know what I’m to say_

_So I’ll say it anyway_.”

You frowned, looking back down at your book, fully intending to ignore him.

“ _Today’s another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I’ll be coming for your love, okay?_ ”

You tried your damndest to ignore him. Tom knew you loved this song and you hated yourself for thinking about how adorable he was in that get up of his. You could feel a smile starting to form, but you shook your head and tried to focus on your book as he danced closer and closer, his moves becoming more extravagant.

“ _Taaake ooon meee_

_Taaake meee ooon_

_III’ll be gooone_

_In a day or twooo!_ ”

You glanced up at him as he attempted to hit the high note and failing miserably. You bit your lip, stubbornly trying to keep yourself from laughing. Bobby jumped on on the sofa next to you and watched Tom curiously, his head cocked to one side.

“ _So needless to say_

_I’m odds and ends_

_But I’ll be stumbling away_.”

He made himself stumble and landed on one knee, placing his hand on your knee as he sang to you.

“ _Slowly learning that life is okay_

_Say after me_

_It’s no better to be safe than sorry._ ”

You sighed and tried to feign annoyance, glaring at Tom as he took the book out of your hand and closed it, tossing it down on the sofa next to you. He took your hand, looking into your eyes.

“ _Taaake ooon meee!_ ”

Tom leaned down and kissed your hand.

“ _Taaake meee ooon!_ ”

He released you and stood up, spreading his arms around on either side of him.

“ _III’ll beee gooone_

 _In a day or twooo!_ ”

He tried for the high note once again, and failed. Again. As the rif began, Tom started to wiggle his fingers in his mimic to playing the keyboard. He moved his shoulders back and forth, snapping his fingers when the worlds continued.

“ _Oh, the things that you say_

_Is it a lie or just to play my worries away?_

_You’re all the things I’ve got to remember_

_You’re shying away._ ”

Tom dramatically extended his arm out and pointed a finger at you with a wink.

“ _I’ll be coming for you anyway!_ ”

You started to shake your head as Tom shuffled toward you. You dug your heels into the carpet as he grabbed your hands, trying to pull you off of the sofa. With one strong yank, he pulled you to your feet. You were being lead across the floor before Tom started to move your arms in an attempt to dance with you.

“ _Taaake ooon meee_

_Taaake meee ooon_

_III’ll beee gooone_

_In a day or twooo!”_

You looked up at him, determined not to cooperate. He held your arm up and twirled underneath it, cursing under his breath as his arm bent unnaturally.

When Tom looked back to you with the cutest smile you’d ever seen, your anger began to melt away as you let out a laugh. The song began to fade out, and all you could hear was his heavy breathing as he gazed into your eyes. Suddenly, your fight seemed minute to how much you loved this man and his silliness.

“You’re an idiot.” You giggled and he pulled you in for a kiss.

“But I’m  _your_  idiot.” He said with a grin. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“I’m sorry, too.” You kissed him again.

“Let’s not fight ever again.” He mumbled between kisses.

You pulled back, “But if we don’t fight, how will I get you to dance so adorably?”

Tom gasped, “Or how will we ever have fantastic make up sex?”

You let out a yelp when he picked you up bridal style and you giggled as he took off toward the bedroom.


End file.
